In many treatments apparatus are used to provide patients with air. More frequently they are used for patients with a breathing deficiency caused for example by the weakness of the breathing system or by obstructive apneas during the sleep. In those cases it is important to control the pressure of the air delivered to the patient. With respiratory insufficient patients, apparatus providing air at a higher pressure help to compensate the weakness of the patients lungs. In the case of patients suffering of sleep apneas, providing the air at a higher pressure removes the obstruction of the upper airways.
The pressure of treatment is usually not strong enough to wake the patient up, but can prevent him from falling asleep. An implementation of treatments apparatus is to wait for the patient to fall asleep before providing air under the treatment pressure. The classical solution is to have a ramp period, which is a slow increase of the delivered pressure from a low level to the treatment pressure.
Still to enhance the comfort of the patient, it is disclosed in patent U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,113 and 5,970,975 an apparatus wherein several cycles of ramp are provided on patient's conscious demand. The cycles actuated after the first cycle rise faster in pressure. All those ramps are predetermined in shape and duration. The patient can also select a fastest shape of ramp or select one special shape in order to fall asleep more easily. This selection being made among different predetermined shapes of ramp. However, such devices require from the patient a minimum of consciousness to activate the ramp cycles. This is not really very efficient to fall asleep and it is not possible when the patient has fallen asleep.
Moreover each ramp can not be modified during the time when the ramp is activated.